Lucifer's Angel
by kiorymaru
Summary: Running away from the horror of her life, suffering from the lack of past, Miyako Heeyado entered different dimension after her fateful meeting with the mother of all problems, Jenova. Will her fate lead her down to the past she's missing and the life she's seeking? Will love be her strength or will it be her weakness? Vincent x OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or Vincent Valentine (THERE I SAID IT!) But Miyako Heeyado is mine! **_

_******Author's note:**_The main character won't be meeting Vincent in this chapter. I haven't play FFVII yet so I'm not too clear about Vincent's personality, so if he's OOC, please don't hit me :P

About the pace of chapters, I won't guarantee anything since I have a job and will be in grade 12 this upcoming month.

Any comments to help make my story better or provide me a snapshot of what Vincent's personality is like are all welcome.

_**My grammars and spelling are bad. But I did proofread my story. However, I'll most likely miss it. So please kindly correct me.  
**_

_****_But for now. 

ENJOY FANGIRLS! 

Vincent Valentine FTW~

_**The beginning**_

Behind those eyes hide the truth and grief

Behind those beautiful smiles  
I've seen tragedy  
The flawless skin hides  
the secrets within  
The silent forces that secretly ignite  
your sins

The Rasmus's song rings through the night.

Lying in her room, ears plugged to avoid the noises of shattering glass and angry words her parent throw at each other.

She cuddle closer to the pillow her grandma left her on the day that she left her hometown.

Inhales the familiar scent she had grown up with for 10 years deeply usually is the only thing to comfort her when her parent start fighting over the most useless crap ever.

The fight usually doesn't end till morning. The hateful words are getting stronger and louder. But it's not like it's the first time anyway.

"Whatever.." she muttered to herself

Curling up to a ball under her blanket like a tiny kitten, she turns the volume of her music louder to chase away this cruel reality she has to face every single time her parent get together. Her mind starts to float somewhere else other than this hateful house.

Suddenly,

The noises stopped.

She sits straight up, ears cautiously detect the quietest noises.

There was none.

She could feel the time has stopped.

Her female instinct notifies her something terrible has happened.

As fast as a fox, she shot straight out to the living room.

The scene in front of her sights disgusts and shock her

The body of her mom, is lying there unconscious, trickle of blood oozing from her head, comes running down to her pale lips.

Her mom's cheeks are swollen due to those five fingers printed on it.

The sleeve of her mom's dirty , old but certainly her favourite shirt rolled up a bit, revealing all the bruises and scars, which have been left by either her abusive father or from the pocket knife her mom always carry.

Miyako's eyes widen as horror and disbelief. She knows for a fact that her father is abusive but she never did realize how much of a psychopath he is.

She can feel her chest's getting heavier. Her pupils widen as her heart's slamming in her chest. Her body's screaming for her to run away.

But somehow, she feels like she's standing in quick sand, sinking in the reality that her mom might be dead and she has to face this psychopath who she called father .

Her father is shaking from anger. He has completely gone mad. His jaws are tightened as his blood-thirst eyes glare at her , plotting what her end will be like.

A few strands of her mom's hair fell out of her dad's hand..

Drops of blood start falling to the ground from the corner of the table.

Her mom's body seems lifeless, engulf in that pool of blood.

Now, Miyako is clear. He must have had grab her mom's hair out of resentment and slam her head into the sharp corner of the table, the one in which would always give her scratches that won't heal for weeks.

She turns around and sprint straight out the door, hoping to escape the monster whose blood despicably running through her veins.

The night is dark and scary. She has never been out this late. The dim moonlight's the only thing that comforts and encourages her. Icy wind brush passes her face, sending fear up her spine.

It's quiet.

The only thing she could hear is her panting and the leaves falling on the ground.

Miyako is not sure whether it was dust that sting her eyes or she's actually crying but tears are streaming down her face, whether it's from fear or anger.

She doesn't care

She runs and runs, hoping the darkness will be a cover for her escape.

Frequently turning her head back to check up on her father, she didn't realize that up ahead, is a slipper road, in which could be responsible for all the changes in the life.


	2. Chapter 2: In a strange place

_**A/N: Hurray! A few people have read my story, I'm so happy and thankful even though chapter 1 was more like an introduction. Even if the amount of people are little, I'm still happy. I'm hoping to see some reviews and comments from you, lovelies 33333**_

_**Anyway, enjoy! **_

Chapter 2 : In a strange place

She runs until her legs become wobbly and her lungs are screaming for air, heading toward the run down bridge, standing in the abandon field beside the most violent river that swallowed in darkness (who knows how many bodies lie down there). The reeds along the side of the roadgently flow in the wind, posing more mystery and creepiness to the abandon place. The moon hung low on the starless sky, reflecting itself on the deadly river. The run down bridge was once a huge project, promising the connecting of two big cities, broadens the trade routes and tighten the relationship between two races. And until that one fateful night, where it all goes down, a meteor was misplaced in its equator, came crashing down straight passed the bridge, it's bright and burning tail would burn off most of the builders and left others live in fear and deformity. It dived itself straight into the river, creating huge tsunami and spreading huge clouds of miasma to destroy and darken the nearby towns. Dead bodies of water species would rose on the surface, sending rotten smells diffuse through the air, sickening the fragile lives of townspeople. Since then, no one dares to set foot in such place. The project became a reject and a reminder of nightmare. It was left there for decades. The fate of the once-famous bridge went down along the side with the river.

Miyako was way too caught up by her own fear and the heat she feels in her skull. The heat feels familiar, she'd forget to take her pills again. From the time when her existence was acknowledged, she realized that she wasn't like normal kids, she was locked in a room, her soul locked in a body she does not feel attached to. Miyako would remembered she 'd woke up sometimes just to see water bubbles, see herself floating in a giant tube with wires piercing into her body, intoxicates her with the bizarre agonies. Those images and feelings have drilled into her skull, playing a role as a reminder of her gloomy life. The images of her mom's lying on the ground, in a pool of blood, of her father's savage glares as if he'd swallow her alive, those sharp pains she'd usually feel in her chest at night, those blinding lights and cold ground she'd lie on ( for god knows where) .

Her train of thoughts suddenly get disrupted as her visions of the world tilts. Much to her surprise, she'd slipped on the dark ices that lie unnoticeable near the entrance of the bridge. She could feel the sickening smells evaporated from the river washes up her nose, upsetting her stomach. Her brain is paralyzed with anxiety. She could feel the glacial air from the river sting her eyes. The icy water wrapped itself around her and squeeze every last bit of oxygen she saved. It violently pushes her to the dark stone that possesses some image of an odd looking female whose head is abnormal big, wrapped up in a turban, something seems like hair spreading from her head, it reminded Miyako of Medusa's hair, wires and vectors spread out from her body especially this strange, giant red tube stick out from the rectangular hole in her stomach. Odd looking patterns appear on both her arms and chest. There are writing on her turban, Miyako luckily made out of some words before complete pit of darkness swallowed her whole, the words that read

..."J...E.N..OV...A"

* * *

She'd heard voices whispering in her ears, pulling her out of the pit black well that seemed to never end. The first thing she notices was the sharp pain that threatens to split her skull in half.

"Son of a bitch" She cursed.

She 's forcing her eyelids to open to allow streams of lights enter, help clearing up her blurry vision. As soon as the images start to clear up when she tried to makes some sense of where she is and what's going on, the piercing pain's coming out from her head would knits her eyes together. Tears sting her eyes, threatening to fall; she quickly holds it in

"Where the hell am I" She murmurs to herself. Miyako then realizes that she was alone despising the fact that she'd heard whispers earlier. A quilt and warm blanket covering her body. White and neat bandages gently wrap around her head and back, suppressing the blood, bottle of water and a few blood-soaked towels lying on the table next to the bed.

She notices that her clothes have changed. Her pajama was tossed somewhere unknown. She's wearing a big black shirt that hung down low to her knee, it seems way too loose at the collar and too long at the sleeves.

She takes a look at herself in the mirror sits facing the side of the bed, noticing how pale she looks. She silently let out a sigh. Her attention would switch from her sickly looks to those black patterns mysteriously appear on her neck and arms. Miyako tries hard to search for the familiar image but stinging sensation coming from her head would distract her focus.

Little sun light would gently peek through the curtain, leaving square-like shadows on the bed. She hasn't been seeing such lights in a long time since she would either be locked in her room or in the basement, living in the agony her body's enduring from god knows when. The door suddenly swings open. She shot straight up and glue her back to the wall, ears and eyes focus at the feature of the stranger stand staring at her in alarms, her arms curl up into a fist readying to fight whoever it might be. Miyako swallows the fear clogging her throat.

The stranger appears to be a man, who has long, silky raven hair would hung down to his shoulder, hugging his clammy face. Those crimson eyes with a tint of gold embedded in his phoenix-like eye shapes reflecting solitude of it's owner. A red bandana sits covering his whole forehead, stopping the hair from covering his visions. Golden gauntlet covering his right arm, glove's covering the other. His red cloaks hung on his square shoulders, deepening the sense of loneliness the stranger bears.

" You finally awake, little girl," The man lowly mutters. He has a deep voice. Miyako thought to herself. But her senses are still under alarm, this man has red eyes, he speaks as if he knew her, she'd changed without noticing, those bandages that gently held in her blood.

" Hhmmm...I figured the shirt wouldn't fit you." He gently breaks the awkward silence, interrupted hundreds of questions flying through her head.

Ignoring his efforts of trying to create a conversation; she notices he's carrying her clean and neatly folded pajamas along side with the steamy bowl of soup. Miyako could feel her tummy's growls, demanding to be filled. The stranger flinches. "He heard" she thought, a hint of pink roses on her cheeks. He quietly walk over to the table sitting just a few inches away from her, quietly set her clothes and the food he made on it, or so she thought. Then he soundlessly lowered himself to her eye level, he looks at her with those beautiful ruby eyes, he raises his hand and tenderly touch her wounds. " Is he checking my injuries?" she mentally questioned herself. The stranger sits there , eyeing her for a while before he decided to stand up, turn his back and soundlessly walk away.

"Excuse me..young sir.." she gathered up all her courage and called out to him

He stopped without turning back, his body language suggests that he's listening.

"Was you the one who...wrap me up and...um...give me the change of clothes." She started to stutters. The stranger would slightly turn his head, Miyako notices his cheeks slightly turned pink.

"Look, I never have any foul intention, you were floating on the river, soaked in your own blood, unconscious, your body was icy cold." He explained. His answer is short, plain and straight forward enough.

Miyako becomes muted for a moment before standing up, she'd notice how tall this man is, he could be at least 6 foot tall. She opens her mouth to ask more before a cheery voice disrupted her

"Vincent-san"! a short hair , excited girl showed up at the door with gloves on both her hands, hinting that the girl could be a skilled fighter. The girl eyed Miyako curiously.

"You have awaken, you've been sleeping for a week straight. Are you feeling okay? Did Vincent take good care of you? Are you still hurt anywhere? If you are , some Cure Materia could really some good. You're lucky , Tifa told me to bring some." She endlessly commented.

"Yuffie, she just woke up, let her rest." The man named Vincent answered. " A week? I have been sleeping in a week? Where am I anyway, are these good people? Are they associate with my dad? How's my mother? Did he killed her completely?" thousands of questions clogged her head again. Miyako sits there for a while quietly, drowning in her own anxiety...


	3. Chapter 3: Warm embrace

Chapter 3: Strange peaceful night and warm embraces.

The click sounds of the closed door pull Miyako back to reality. She realizes that she was left alone. Sinking to the floor, pulling her feet up tight to her body, hoping she would somehow manage to get a hold of the situation she's in.

"Okay so, my mom was on the floor, bleeding after a fight with my father. I ran away because i was being a moron and a pussy cat. I was heading toward to that runway bridge, I slipped. I saw some weird looking lady embedded in the rock in that cursed river. And apparently I was bleeding then was saved and taped up by some handsome guy with red eyes. I was unconscious for a week. My clothes changed. Now I'm here with god knows who and god knows where." She silently blurted out

Her little growling stomach grows wilder, desire for food become stronger, enough to throw the poor girl off her confused thoughts. Miyako took a curious look at the steamy bowl of soup on the table next to her. She could feel the hunger up to her throat, reaching out her hand and grab the bowl. She filled her nostrils with the pleasant smell to calm the wild hunger before taking the first taste. The salty liquid filled her dry mouth and satisfies her demanding stomach, awakening her senses. " Now that's better." She smiled happily.

"Food always makes ones feel better" the words her mom once said echoed through her head.

The thought of the mom tears her heart apart, swelling her mind with guilt. "I'm sorry, mom." Miyako sighed. After finishing the food, she now has enough strength to stand up and withstand the stinging sensation gradually increases. Her whole body tenses up, trying hard to drag herself to the nearby bed, hoping sleep would somehow calm that intense pain.

*Meanwhile in the living room*

"So, you're telling me that the girl was wrapped up in blood, not soaked in them?" Reeve raised his eyebrows in question.

"Isn't it the same thing?" Reno jumped in.

"There were blood vectors, rooting from her body, wrapped her around and protected her. " Vincent calmly explained, despise Reno's dumbfounded expressions.

" Uooooaaaahh, REALLY?!" Yuffie screamed excitedly

Yuffie's excitement ironically silenced everyone presented in Vincent's living room.

"I might need to collect some of her cells samples. I hope you don't mind." Shalua politely requests, breaking the awkward silence

"I just hope she isn't some kind of experiment created by some mad science freaks like Hojo." Reno blurted out, ignoring Vincent's glares

"Alright, we'll leave her in your care then , Mr. Valentine. She'll be an important key in finding Hojo." Reeve thoughtfully announced and put an end to the conversation.

WRO members didn't leave till dinner time, when the sun sets and be replaced by the moon.

*Vincent's POV*

This weird girl just randomly showed up , wrapped up in blood that day in front of me , near the Crystal Cave where my beloved Lucrecia rests. I did WRO a favour of saving her and showing her to them, now I have to be a babysitter too? Not that I mind though. _**Chaos might**_.

After saying goodbye to WRO members, I mindlessly pacing back to my room, checking up on the girl, she's lying on the bed, peacefully asleep. Her chest rises and falls, matching the rhythms of her breathing. The windows open, allowing the gentle winds to enter and cool off my room, dim moon light softly caresses her delicate features. Her chocolate brown hair tenderly hugs her oval face, long and curly eyelashes draw the attention to her phoenix-like eyes shape. Light skin tone compliments her rosy full lips.

I didn't realize I've been staring at her for more than 10 minutes until her cries yank me back to my senses. Her eyebrows knitted together as if she was in pain. Cold sweats crawl on her feverish skin. Her fragile fingers are clutching the fabric in front of her chest. Her breathing becomes more desperate as if someone's choking her. She pulls her knees closer, curling up into a ball , protects herself from the tormented heartache. Her trembling lips separate, talking some nonsense. I could hardly understand what she's saying. All I could make out of it was that she's being trapped in some horrible nightmares. **Just like you**. A vicious voice screams in my head. I quickly blocked Chaos from taking over my mind and turn on my insanity.

Right about when I started to leave to avoid Chaos's wild struggles within my body, her tiny hands shot out from underneath the blanket and grab on my cape.

" I'm not...a doll, Father...Mom didn't do anything wrong...I'm sorry ...for being useless...Mom...**RRRUUUUNNNN**!" she screamed out in fear, eyes still seal shut. Tears are rolling down those eyes.

*Miyako's POV*

Images of my father flashing on my mind, scarring my heart with his maniacally laugh. He would always say something about me being a doll and that I'm perfect, that I'm someone else, that I'm not loved.

" You left your mom, you heartless doll! I'm your father and I'm always right. Would you like to know why you ran away without saving your mom? It's because you have no heart, no emotions, your souls not real!" I heard her father's shrieking in her ears. I see my mom's radiated smiles in the sun and then, her beautiful face become horribly disfigure as it's drooping down on the floor into a pool of blood.

"Come back to me, my perfect doll. You're my key. You're my life and my future." I could feel my father's cold and bony fingers are frigidly clenching my neck, squeeze my wind pipes, threatening to shred my lungs into pieces.. I hopelessly scream and kick as I feel my alveolus is crying for oxygen.

Within my intense struggle, I could feel my shaking fingers being entwined with a large, rough hand. The heats of those hands send courage in my heart, shielding me away from the nightmares.

The miserable agonies ceased as the gentle warmth envelop my body. I slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

*Vincent's POV*

The troubled girl suddenly swing her legs everywhere as if she's trying to get rid of something invisible monster threatening her in her dreams. Her sleep talking trapped in my minds, it seems like I might know very well every emotions she's going through. I rested her hands in mine, her skin blaze furiously with the fever, despising the fact that her body's heating up, the girl's still shaking. I can't bear seeing her suffer in order to fight the monsters in her dreams all by herself...**You left your beloved woman when she needed you the most. What does that make this girl any special?** **Does she make you think of your old days? Around thirty years ago? Before I was trapped in **_**your body**_** by the hand of your Lucrecia? **Chaos gives me a violent stir. I strained all my mind power into blocking Chaos.

*Third person's POV*

Vincent quietly slides his gloved hand under her neck, his other hand supporting her legs, gently moving her farther into the bed, making some room. Then he, carefully place himself next to her, his gloved hand place her head on his shoulder, his other hand secures around her waist, pulling her closer, shelter her with his body from the monster she's fighting. He willingly allow the greedy little girl nestle closer to his body, to be protected by his body heat. Somehow, her sleeping face filled his heart with strange comfort and floods his mind with undeniable peace. The wrinkles between her brows straighten and it sets Vincent at ease, knowing the girl's no longer being tortures by her nightmares.

Something flashes across his mind."Right. I still need to check her wounds." His hand slides under her shirt, feeling her hot skin under his cold metal claws. He carefully tries not to rip the girl's clothes off or worsen the upside down V-shaped wounds, which run down from her shoulder blades down to her kidneys. " Those wounds look just like where _wings _ should have been." Vincent thought to himself. Unable to feel any blood under his touch, he lets out a relief sigh, then draws his attention to the girl, who is now, sleeping peacefully in his embrace, Vincent's slowly dripped off to sleep , listening to her slow, deep breaths.

That night, it was the night he feels strangely comfortable and at peace.


End file.
